Speedas Fever
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Speeda Demon comes home from a LONG day of jobs. But the next day when Black Phantome checks on him, he begins to run a terrible fever! And since he has to go on a histe that night, he calls SplitFace to look after him. This is basicly to show how much drama gose on between villans EVEN when they ARE sick! Some slash, light SFXSD, just SpliFace care-giveing and being sweet,K'AY?


Speeda Demon lied down in his bed for a peaceful night of recharge. He spent the whole day working for villans of higher rank than him. Trust Him, it is EXAUSTING! He felt sore all over. After a few minutes, He was deep in recharge. Or, He WAS deep in recharge. The villans who were part of the Legion of Darkness with him came in with out knocking. Speeda really wasnt the 'Wake-me-up-once-in-recharge-at-midnight-imediatly -for-no-reason' type. Sure He enjoyed guests to his home, but NOT this late! Jaw Blade nudged the door to his room open. He was walking on all-fours again, but it was a more comfortable way of getting around. "Hey Speeda, what'cha doing? Oh, were in recharge?" He said then turning to a thoughtful side he never really showed, but since Speeda Demon is one of his few only friends it will show for him. "Yes, I was. But then you all burst in the place like its your own at once..." He said weakly only showing how tired and frustrated He really was. "Oh, sorry. But ill tell the others to pipe down, k'ay?" He said. Speeda Demon grumbled before asking, "Is the Boss here too?". "No, SplitFace neither. They said it was late,and it was a bad idea to come over this late. They say they saw how hard you have worked today, so they will see you tomorrow if you aren't busy." Jaw Blade said. "Okay. I just was to recharge..." Speeda said dosing off to needed recharge from low power. Jaw Blade only walked over to the bed to pull the covers over him some more, then leaving and shutting the door quietly.

"Hey guys, you need to pipe down." Jaw Blade said comeing down the stairs. "Why?" Voltix asked. "Speeda's trying to recharge." He replied. "Speeda Demon has worked very hard today without a single break. I believe that He highly deserves some quiet." XT4 said turning to the others. He only came because Black phantom said to monitor them, just so they didnt do anything stupid. "Well if He needs it so bad, then He can have it. I dont expect him to be up for the job tomorrow any how." Toxic Repa said in his always not pleasant voice. "Yah, He's not going to like that you all didnt tell him. And I was told last minute, so I can't." Jaw Blade said.

Speeda Demon woke with a moan. He felt hot, and the light sun hurt his optics. "Ah, jeez. W-What time is it?" He said. Then a knock on his bed room door sounded. "Hey Speeda, you in there?" It was their boss, Black Phantom. Speeda Demon moaned before saying "come in". The tall black villan opened the door and scoffed at the creak of the doors hinges. Speeda did say he would oil those yesterday, but was worked so hard he forgot. He knew he needed to talk with who worked him so hard. But he drew his attention back to a lightly panting Speeda Demon. "Are you ok?" He asked kneeling next to him. Speeda Demon apparently didnt care about feeling "Ok" then, He just wanted to know what dang time it was. So he restated his question he asked earlier. "W-What dang time is it?" He said shaking a bit. Black Phantom's red optics narrowed as he placed his cool hand on the younger villans fore head and answered. "10:40. You really slept in on us. But since Voltix and Toxic Repa didnt tell you we had a job today, Im not going to blame you for that. Speeda Demons eyes widened. "W-What, theres a job today?! I-I need to get ready to go then!" He said trying to get up, but Black Phantom stopped him by lightly pushing him back down on his back. "No, you stay here. Im getting a thermometer." He said getting up. Speeda Demon didnt understand. He felt fine besides having a few chills and feeling hot all over. Black Phantom came back with a thermometer. Speeda lightly opened his mouth for Black Phantom to place it in his mouth. They waited a few minutes, and then Black Phantom took it and checked the tempature. His optics widened. "Oh,Your not going ANYWERE." He said looking at him in a concerned glare. "Why?" Speeda asked. "200.99. Thats over normal temperature for us." He said. Speeda Demon only laied there and continued to pant and groan. "I'll tell the others your staying home. Im not letting your condition get worse." Black Phantom continued to a finish. He picked up the phone and dialed Voltix's number.

"'Hey Boss, whats the matter?"'  
"'Speeda Demon's ill. Hes not going on the job tonight, Im not either."' "'Oh, well that's sad. But why arent you comeing?"' "'Well, SOMEONE has to take care of him!"' "'Okay, okay, dont throw a rod! Jeez, you dont have too get all mad for a person who spent the night a Von's house."' "'VOLTIX DONT EVEN BRING THAT UP OR I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU!"' "'Okay, Im just kidding! Jeez. But just get SplitFace to care for the poor guy, I mean if He can take care of both personalities, or both personalities can take care of each other, i sure they can care for poor Speeda."' "'You know that is a pretty good idea. He is free to do so though, right?"' "'Yah. Hes got nothing to do but pick a fight with himself at like what 12?"' "'Okay, I'll see if He will care for him. But bring up the fact I spent the night with Von Nebula last week around the others, especially little Speeda and I swear I'll have your head."' "'Okay, okay. I swear I wont. Anyways, see yah tonight."' "'Sure."'

SplitFace came over as soon as the words "Speeda has a terrible fever." escaped his lips. "That was fast." Black phantom said. "Well, I do live a few houses down from him." He said. Black Phantom grabbed his mace and his drone climbed to his shoulder for his daily perch as he got ready to leave for the job. "Well, Speeda Demon is sleeping right now, so just watch the monitors or something. Check his temperature every few hours. Oh, and please dont do anything stupid!" He said. "You got it." The gravel voiced personality said. "He will be fine." The gentle voiced personality said. And so, Black Phantom left them alone for the night.


End file.
